


Lay here (forget the world)

by TZYCC



Series: Watercolour (Acuarelas) [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TZYCC/pseuds/TZYCC
Summary: —¿Qúe, entrenar no es acción suficiente para ti?—No sin mi compañero de entrenamiento, —sonrió Wally.—Apuesto que aún podría ganarte.—Pfff. Si, tal vez cuando no tengas un hoyo de cinco centímetros en tus entrañas, sabelotodo.Ó...Dick pasa un día en la Cueva durante su recuperación.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Watercolour (Acuarelas) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572772
Kudos: 1





	Lay here (forget the world)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lay here (forget the world)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065514) by [Novaviis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaviis/pseuds/Novaviis). 
  * A translation of [Lay here (forget the world)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065514) by [Novaviis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaviis/pseuds/Novaviis). 



_Reconocido: Batman 02_

_Reconocido: Robin 01_

Cuando la desarticulada voz hizo eco en la cueva del Monte Justicia todos los jóvenes héroes se pusieron en alerta. Desde la sala de estar, M’gann y Artemis intercambiaron una mirada, pausando su película para enderezarse.

M’gann se puso radiante. — ¿Crees que Wally haya oído eso?

Artemis le dio vueltas al control remoto varias veces en su mano. Como contestación, un borron de cabello rojizo, jeans y playera verde pasó volando por el umbral y hacia el pasillo. Eso causó que una rafaga de viento arrojara palomitas de maíz del tazón entre ellas. Artemis sonrió. —Creo que sí.

Habían pasado dos semanas. Dos semanas de actualizaciones vagas, de tratar de trabajar alrededor de la ausencia de su compañero, de simplemente… no hablar de lo que en verdad pasó. Hubo muchos “Robin está bien'', “debería regresar en unos días,” y “parece que será un poco más tiempo”. Dos semanas desde que le dispararon, casi fatalmente. Desde entonces, Wally era el único que lo había visto, y de eso hacía casi una semana. Dick estuvo dormido la mitad de la visita y Wally les dijo que no había tenido el corazón para despertarlo. Así que, en resumen, todo estaba tranquilo.No de una manera deprimente, pero había algo que faltaba en el Monte Justicia.

Por eso era entendible que al oír su llegada un zumbido de emoción recorriése la cueva; en especial para un cierto velocista.

Cuando oyó el nombre de su novio emitido a través de la cueva, Wally salió como rayo de su habitación. Corriendo por los pasillos con el pecho tan lleno que sintió que podría estallar, se dirigió directamente a la caverna central. Derrapó hasta detenerse, justo cuando el remolino brillante de los tubos zeta se desvanecía. Bruce Wayne, ataviado en un traje de negocios y lentes de sol, emergió de la luz, empujando una silla de ruedas, donde Dick se sentaba pesadamente contra el respaldo. Estaba pálido… era difícil de notar, con los pants, sudadera y lentes de sol que vestía cubriendo la mayoría de su piel, pero… Wally podía notarlo. Estaba pálido y fatigado, lucía como si apenas pudiera sostener su cabeza sobre sus hombros. Pero estaba allí… y le sonrió a Wally al mirar hacia arriba para observarlo. 

Wally se detuvo, la vista le quitó el aliento, como un puñetazo al estómago. Siempre molestaba a Dick por su altura, pero en realidad nunca lo había visto tan… pequeño. La tierna sonrisa de Dick lo sacó de su estupor. Wally corrió, trastabillando con sus propios pies por la emoción y el apuro por llegar junto a su novio.

Con la convicción de un hombre que intenta evitar que un toro entre a una tienda de cerámica, Bruce dio un paso delante de la silla de Dick. —Tranquilo, —espetó, extendiendo una mano para evitar que el velocista se acercáse.

Solo bastó ese pequeño gesto y esa simple orden para que Wally se detuviera abruptamente a unos centímetros del dúo dinámico. Agacho la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Está bien, B, —Dick se estiró para empujar a un lado a su mentor. Era más que capaz de manejar a un velocista sobre-excitado.

Bruce cedió, pero no sin dirigirle al chico una mirada de advertencia. Wally asintió, tomando en cuenta el aviso silencioso. Se acercó lentamente, un poco más cuidadoso, arrodillándose frente a la silla de Dick y apoyando las manos en los descansabrazos. 

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿eh? —se rió, el sonido salió de su caja torácica mientras una sonrisa fugaz cruzaba su rostro.— Alguien podría poner en duda si en verdad estás interesado, Chico Maravilla.

Dick solo se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa cansina asomándose en la orilla de su boca.— No te preocupes, solo te estaba evitando un _poquito_. 

—¿Un _poquito_? —Wally alzó la comisura de sus labios.— Gracias a Dios, pensé que te estarías ablandando conmigo. 

—Bueno, —sonrió Dick,— tal vez un 75% del tiempo.

—¿Y el otro 25%?

—Pasandola bien en un sueño inducido por medicamentos.

Wally sacudió la cabeza. —¿Sabes? estaba preocupado de que todas esas medicinas arruinarán tu, ‘oh-muy ingenioso’ sentido del humor. Tal vez no debí preocuparme tanto.

—Deberías pensar más en desarrollar tu propio sentido del humor antes de preocuparte por el mio.

Wally hizo una cara, arrugando la nariz mientras miraba con severidad falsa a su novio. —¿Es muy tarde para retractarme de eso? Tal vez te vendría bien un poco menos de humor.

Acomodándose en su silla, Dick se cruzó de brazos. —Demasiado tarde, —apuntó. Incluso ese pequeño movimiento era hecho con cuidado. Dick parecía ser muy consciente de cada músculo de su cuerpo, cuales estaba bien mover y cuales causaban que el hoyo en su abdomen estallara en agonía. Wally frunció la frente dándose cuenta de ese pequeño detalle arrugando la frente.

El repiqueteo de zapatos contra el suelo de piedra de la cueva aumentó desde la esquina, rebotando en las ásperas paredes. Wally volteo sobre su hombro y vio al equipo aproximándose a la caverna principal. En segundos, se reunieron alrededor de la silla de Dick, haciendo las típicas preguntas sobre su estado, lo que había hecho, cómo se sentía, las cosas que se había perdido, etc. En ese punto Wally se puso de pie, mirando a Dick rápidamente antes de que su vista cambiará para encontrar a Bruce dirigiéndose hacia los tubos zeta.

—Espera, —lo llamó, mientras trotaba para alcanzarlo.— Br… —en el momento en que esa sílaba dejó su lengua, Bruce se dió la vuelta para dirigirle una mirada aguda. Incluso a través de los lentes obscuros que le cubrían los ojos, Wally sintió la penetrante intensidad. Se corrigió a sí mismo.— Uh, B… —Divago, frutando su nuca.— Mira, no uh… no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Bruce levantó una de sus cejas tupidas.

Wally retrocedió. Sus orejas estaban ardiendo, su garganta se cerraba. —Digo, uh… ya sabes, Dick y yo… —trago con dificultad.— Umm… porque tú eres… bueno tú, sé que probablemente ya lo descubriste… después de todo lo que pasó. Solo quería decirte que el qué nosotros no saliéramos del closet y dijéramos algo sobre ello… le pedí a Dick que no dijera nada, —suspiró, dejando caer finalmente su brazo, su cabeza e incluso sus hombros parecieron desplomarse hacia delante en forma de derrota. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.— Es sólo que … mis padres…

—Wally, —Bruce lo detuvo. El aludido levantó su cabeza, empequeñeciendo en presencia del Caballero de la Noche.—Lo entiendo.

Wally pestañeo. —Oh. —Bueno, fue mucho más fácil de lo que creyó. Había asumido que involucraría tener que rogar y arrastrarse más. Por alguna extraña razón, podría estar imaginandolo, pero la simplicidad de la respuesta de Bruce y la manera en la que giró su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara con él, más que de comprensión… era de algo que tal vez rozaba la aprobación. Pero Wally no sentía la suficiente confianza como para preguntar más.

La atención de Bruce cambio del joven velocista hacia su protegido. —Robin se quedará hasta la tarde. Tengo asuntos que atender. Sus medicamentos para el dolor están en la bolsa en el respaldo de su silla. Tiene que tomarlos cada cuatro horas con agua y algo que comer.

Wally frunció el ceño. —Okay, pero… ¿y el agente A? No es que me quejé de que Dick haya venido, pero ¿no puede él…?

Pero entonces Bruce le dio la espalda, caminando dentro de la luz giratoria del tubo zeta y desapareciendo sin decir palabra. A Wally se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Debía de haber sospechado que cualquier intento de conversación honesta con el mayor no duraría mucho. Con un bufido, se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia los demás.

—Así que, ¿no hay misiones hoy? —alcanzó a oír que Dick le preguntaba al equipo.

—No, —contestó Artemis altivamente.— Últimamente ha estado tranquilo el frente de las misiones. Creo que a los malos se les están acabando las ideas.

—¿Así que ha sido aburrido? 

—Bastante.

Dick se rió. —Bueno, siento mucho haberme perdido todo lo emocionante, —dijo, mientras Wally se detenía detrás de su silla, posando su mano en el respaldo. Dick inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para dirigirle una sonrisa—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No estás disfrutando las vacaciones?

Wally se mofó. —Ya quisiera. Canary las ha usado como una excusa para patear nuestros traseros todos los fines de semana.

—¿Qúe, entrenar no es acción suficiente para ti?

—No sin mi compañero de entrenamiento, —sonrió Wally.

—Apuesto que aún podría ganarte.

—Pfff. Si, tal vez cuando no tengas un hoyo de cinco centímetros en tus entrañas, sabelotodo.

—Nop. Podría derrotarte, totalmente.

—Está bien, chico rudo, —Wally agarró los mangos en la parte posterior de la silla.— Lo que digas.

Fueron hacia la sala de estar, avanzando en grupo hasta que unos pocos se separaron, regresando a las tareas que hacían antes. Wally, un poco inseguro de sí mismo, empujó la silla hacia el sillón, solo para dudar, preguntandose cómo carajos iba a mover a Dick a los cojines. No quería lastimarlo, y no estaba seguro de cómo levantarlo sin mover nada que no debía ser movido. Para cuando caminó alrededor de la silla para ayudarlo, Dick ya estaba apoyándose de los reposabrazos para levantarse a sí mismo, moviendo los pies lo suficiente para ladearse, antes de caer en los cojines.

Wally trastabilló hacia delante. —Viejo, cuidado.

Acomodándose en el sofá, Dick miró a Wally con una combinación de confusión y ternura. —Walls, ya tengo un poco de práctica en esto. Mis piernas no están exactamente rotas.

Wally frunció el ceño. —Lo sé, pero…

—Está bien.

Decidiendo que dejarlo ir era mejor que meterse en una discusión (un gran avance de su parte), suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón junto a su novio. En el de junto, M’gann y Artemis regresaron a sus asientos, y Zatanna se les unió, sentándose junto a su novia.

—¿Qué estamos viendo? —preguntó Zatanna mientras subía los pies al otomano.

M’gann respondió rápidamente. — ¡Planeta Tierra! —chilló. Se había convertido en su favorita últimamente, y a pesar del hecho de que ya la había visto más de un par de veces, nadie se quejaba.

Cuando M’gann despausó el vídeo, la música escaló. Wally posó un brazo sobre los hombros de Dick y se acercó para susurrarle al oído. —Así que, ¿qué pasa con Bruce?

—No sé, —Dick frunció el ceño, mirando la pantalla mientras se recargaba en el velocista.— Solo empezó a actuar muy raro esta mañana. Tocaron la puerta durante el desayuno, y Alfred fue a abrir. Luego regresó y le susurró algo a Bruce, y después Bruce fue a la puerta. Cuando regresó solo me dijo que me vistiera, y que vendría a la cueva hasta la noche. No me dijo que pasaba.

—Raro, —concedió Wally.

—Como sea, —Dick se encogió de hombros. —No quiero hablar de él. Quiero ver.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —murmuró Wally. Acomodándose de lado, se recargo en una almohada contra el descansabrazos y usó el brazo que tenía alrededor de Dick para atraerlo hacia abajo consigo. Dick se lo permitió, entonces se tensó, jadeó y su mano se disparó para apoyarse contra su novio. Wally se sobresaltó, un corazón avergonzado quemaba sus entrañas mientras sus manos flotaban sobre Dick.— ¡Lo siento! ¡Mierda, lo siento!

Zatanna frunció el ceño desde el otro sillón. —¿Se encuentra bien?

—Está bien, —logró decir Dick a través de dientes apretados. Respiró por la nariz un momento, con dificultad, antes de finalmente relajarse.— Está bien, solo… aquí, ayúdame a acostarme.

Wally asintió, apoyando su mano en la espalda de Dick para recostarlo. Al final, Dick se acomodó contra el pecho de Wally, entre él y el respaldo del sillón, ligeramente de costado. Le tomó unos pocos intentos, pero logró ponerse cómodo, la tensión se disipó de sus músculos. Lo mismo para Wally; el estrés de haberle causado a su novio algún dolor también lo agotaba.— Lo siento. —murmuró nuevamente.

—Fue un accidente, —contestó Dick.— Está bien.

No pasó mucho para que la película desviara toda su atención del incidente. La relajante narración y la música de fondo proveyeron una atmósfera calmante. M’gann y Artemis estaban viendo el episodio del Ártico. No tenía mucho de haber empezado. Un silencio reconfortante llenó la habitación mientras el video continuaba, rafagas de hielo, hielo, e interminable hielo parpadeaban en la pantalla. Dick suspiró, acurrucandose un poco más junto a Wally. Ése suspiro se transformó rápidamente en un bostezo mientras, oportunamente, las luces de la habitación se atenuaron. Dick alzó una ceja, echando un vistazo a su lado para ver el brillo verdecino desapareciendo de los ojos de M’gann mientras bajaba su mano, la había estirado en dirección el regulador de la luz. Lo miro con un encogimiento de hombros avergonzada. —Parecías cansado.

—¿Yo? ¿Cansado? —Dick se rió,— Nee, podría correr un maratón si quisiera.

—Si, y yo soy Bugs Bunny, —dijo Wally poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Dick puso una cara, no tenía ningún efecto en Wally, quien solamente se encogió de hombros y lo miró con una sonrisa perezosa. Dick se desquito dándole un golpecito en la nariz antes de regresar su atención al documental con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Un par de osos polares cachorros estaban saliendo de su guarida por primera vez, y eso era _mucho_ más interesante que las bromas de Wally.

Wally se sobó la nariz, pero aparte de eso, no hizo nada más, sus brazos rodearon a Dick, teniendo cuidado con su herida. —Lindos,¿no? —murmuró, lo suficientemente alto para que Dick oyera. No necesitaba que las chicas lo regañasen por hablar durante la película. Dick volteo la cabeza, observando los ojos color avellana de Wally concentrados en el paisaje de la pantalla, cautivado. —Deberíamos ir algún día.

—¿Al ártico? —murmuró Dick volteando hacia la pantalla; una extensión de hielo y nieve esteril que se extendía interminablemente— No, parece… solitario.

Era una extraña elección de palabras, pero Wally lo dejó pasar.

No supo cuándo sucedió, pero los tonos tranquilos del narrador (siendo honestos era el acento britanico) eventualmente arrullaron a Wally a un sueño ligero. El calor de Dick, su sólido peso contra su pecho, liberaron la tensión de lo profundo de sus omoplatos. Aunque ligero, fue el mejor sueño que había tenido en… bueno, exactamente en dos semanas. Cada aliento que Dick exhalaba, lo sentía en su cuello, su nariz presiona en la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Wally. Éste mantuvo un agarre seguro alrededor de Dick, quien, de la misma forma, trató de pegarse a él lo más posible sin moverse mal.

Wally no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero aparentemente fue lo suficiente como para que el sueño todavía se aferrara a él con un agarre obstinado. Sus ojos estaban pesados, su cerebro tapado, como lleno de melaza que lentamente goteaba por sus venas. Wally gimió, tratando de apartar su cabeza de lo que sea que fuere que intentaba despertarlo… entonces eso, empezó a darle de codazos en la mencionada cabeza.

— _Walls_.

Dick. Los ojos de Wally se abrieron de golpe. Le tomó cada gramo de moderación que tenía para no sentarse abruptamente, su instinto a toda marcha le decía que se moviera y que se moviera rápido. Se enderezó cuidadosamente, mirando al joven vigilante que yacía sobre su cuerpo. Dick estaba pálido, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, apretaba los dientes, se encontraba a punto de retorcerse. El sudor le había brotado de la frente, brillando sobre su piel y amenazaba con escurrirse por su nariz.

—Wall… ms’ medicinas, _por favor_ , —gruñó.

—Mierda… uh, okay, espera. —Arrastrándose gentilmente debajo de Dick, lo recostó en el sofá. En el instante en que quedó libre, corrió hacia la cocina en un borrón. Se dió cuenta de que M’gann y Artemis no estaban por ninguna parte, el menú de "Planeta Tierra" proyectaba en la habitación un brillo azulino. Las luces estaban apagadas. Wally agarró una botella de agua y una barra de granola, lo primero que encontró, de la cocina, antes de correr de vuelta a la sala de estar. Por poco y rompió las costuras de la mochila de Dick tratando de abrirla para buscar el pequeño frasco anaranjado de pastillas. Una vez obtenido lo que necesitaba, ayudó a Dick a sentarse. —Con cuidado, —murmuró.— Aquí.

Dick tomó el frasco de pastillas de las manos de Wally, arreglándoselas para quitarle la tapa, después de algunos intentos, pusó una en su boca. Se la pasó, el agua le escurría de la barbilla hacia su suéter. Se detuvo sólo cuando había vaciado la mitad de la botella y abrió la barra de granola para poner algo en su estómago.

Wally se sentó junto a Dick mientras comía, estirando una mano dudosa para frotar su espalda. Sentía que eso era lo correcto. Reconfortante, ¿tal vez? Wally no estaba seguro de cómo manejar nada de esto, su relación con Dick era nueva. No sabía los límites de todo esto, qué era lo que en realidad ayudaba y qué era lo que solo era una molestia, o qué hacía peor las cosas, o…

—Wally. —La voz de Dick lo sacó de su creciente ansiedad. Los ojos de Wally se dispararon para encontrarse con los de Dick.— Gracias.

—Yo… si, hum… —Wally no podía decir “por nada”. Suspiró, desplomándose hacia delante para acurrucar su rostro contra el hombro de Dick.— Lo siento. —murmuró en su lugar.

Wally no podía ver, pero sabía que Dick estaba frunciendo el ceño. —Wally, está bien, estábamos dormidos, —dijo con un dejo de dolor aún en su voz. La medicina tardaría un rato en llegar a su sistema.— Honestamente debí haber programado una alarma..

— _No_ , Dick, —su voz estaba amortiguada por la tela del suéter de Dick.— _Lo siento_. 

Dick puso su mano en el hombro de Wally para apartarlo gentilmente. —Wally, no.

Wally desvió la mirada. —Yo dude, —confesó.— Vi el arma y… yo _dude_ , yo…

—Oye, —lo interrumpió Dick, su mano subió para posarse sobre la mejilla de Wally, antes de cambiar de idea y ponerla en su mandíbula.— Déjalo ya. Nada de eso importa, ya está hecho. ¿De acuerdo? — le dirigió una sonrisa, o lo que podía lograr de una. —Estoy aquí, y tú también, así que solo… _estemos_ aquí.

Wally quería protestar. Quería sentarse, disculparse y ser miserable, pero parecía que Dick simplemente no lo dejaría… y nunca había estado tan agradecido por ello. Wally sacudió la cabeza, riendo sin aliento. Su mano se posó sobre la de Dick. —Sabes bien cómo hablarme con dulzura, babe.

Dick sonrió, lleno de fatiga y debilidad. Con su mano en la mejilla de Wally, lo guío hacia sí, atrapando su boca en un dulce beso. Wally se permitió ser jalado hacia delante, sintiendo un voltaje silencioso recorrer su cuerpo cuando sus labios se encontraron. Al mismo tiempo, la otra mano de Wally se levantó y Dick se inclinó contra ella, frunciendo el ceño mientras besaba a Dick, gentilmente y tomando todo lo que podía de ello. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Dick junto sus frentes, simplemente disfrutando el fugaz momento. Inclinándose para darle otro beso suave, Wally cambió de posición, esta vez dejando que Dick lo guiará, ayudando a que los dos se acostaran en el sillón de nueva cuenta, estirando sus piernas hacia el descansabrazos opuesto. Wally jaló la cobija que estaba en el respaldo, tratando torpemente de echarla encima de ambos. 

Las siguientes horas las pasaron tomando siestas, viendo tv y jugando videojuegos, mientras las medicinas de Dick hacían efecto en su sistema. El agotamiento hacía que su cuerpo se sintiera pesado. Se quedó dormido recargado en Wally mientras esté tomaba su turno jugando Sonic. Incluso empezó a babear ligeramente. Hubiese sido hilarante de no ser porque era _jodidamente lindo._ Lo cual cuestionaba, una vez más, el sentido del humor de Wally. Las horas prosiguieron, divididas por visitas de otros miembros del equipo y charlas tranquilas. Pasar tanto tiempo dentro de la cueva era algo desorientante. No había ninguna ventana en este piso, por lo que el pasar del tiempo era algo difícil de medir. Antes de que alguno se diera cuenta, la voz electrónica del tubo Zeta se proyectó a través de la cueva. 

_Reconocido: Batman 02_

El proceso de regresar a Dick a la silla de ruedas no era muy difícil ni muy largo, pero él y Wally se tomaron su tiempo. Wally empujó a Dick hacia la cueva principal, ya le había prometido darse una vuelta por la Mansión al día siguiente para visitarlo. Dick, como era de esperarse, se moría de aburrimiento, siendo forzado a quedarse todo el día en cama. Cuando dieron la vuelta a la esquina del pasillo que daba a la cueva, vieron a Bruce cargar algo en los archivos de la holocumputadora. Aún traía puesto el mismo traje, pero sin la chaqueta y con las mangas enrolladas. Al oírlos entrar, apago la computadora y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Listo para irnos? —preguntó Bruce al voltear.— El agente A está haciendo un estof…

—Espera, —lo interrumpió Wally.— Lo que tenías en la computadora… ¿qué era?

Bruce entrecerró los ojos por debajo de sus lentes de sol. —No es de tu incumbencia 

Wally insistió, saliendo de detrás de la silla de un muy confundido Dick. —No, era una pluma, ¿cierto? La he visto antes.

—Estoy seguro de que has visto muchas _plumas_ en tu vida, Wally,— dijo Bruce poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Gruñendo en frustración por no ser escuchado, Wally desapareció en un torrente de viento borroso. Reapareció segundos después con una larga pluma blanca en la mano. —Se veía exactamente cómo está, ¿cierto? Como una pluma de Búho.

Bruce agarro la pluma, tomándola del cálamo con la punta de sus dedos y girándola lentamente para examinarla. Su boca se tornó en una línea dura. —¿De dónde sacaste esto?

Finalmente entendiendo de qué se trataba esto, Dick intervino. —El 3 de Julio del verano pasado… cuando Wally y yo investigamos ese laboratorio en los muelles de Gotham. Después de que escapamos del carguero, estábamos recuperando el aliento en la playa, —es decir besándose,— y simplemente cayó de la nada. Se posó en la playa a nuestros pies. 

Bruce le dio la espalda a los chicos, sacudiendo su mano en el aire para volver a activar la computadora. —¿Dijeron que estaba conectado con el allanamiento a Cadmus y el fraude de Luthor Corp?

—Yeah, —asintió Dick. Agarrando las ruedas de la silla para avanzar hacia delante.— Quien sea que estuviera detrás de todo esto, estaba robando ingredientes para una droga alucinógena y algún gusano genofor…

La cabeza de Bruce giró bruscamente al escuchar esas palabras, con una expresión completamente nueva sobre su rostro, la cual asustaba un poco a Wally. Sus cejas se elevaron, contuvo el aliento, sin poder sacarlo de su garganta. Bruce parecía sorprendido, era la primera vez que Wally lo veía así.

—¿Dijiste gusano?

Dick frunció el ceño. —Si, era un gusano con los mismos patrones de piel que los G-gnomos de Cadmus.

—¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto hasta ahora?

—Porque ¿explotó? Junto con el resto del carguero y los malditos ninjas abordo. —Dick puso los ojos en blanco.

Bruce volvió la mirada abruptamente a la computadora. Moviendo la mano encima del campo luminoso, buscó entre los archivos hasta que lo que estaba buscando saltó a la vista. Una pluma blanca junto a un pequeño gusano, también blanco, idéntico al que Wally y Dick habían visto la noche de su “aventura”. 

—Así es como fui comprometido la noche que te disparé, —dijo entre dientes. Agitó la mano nuevamente. Un video, tomado desde una cámara de una calle en Gotham grabó el robo al banco que Batman y Robin habían detenido. Durante el jaleo, cuando uno de los oponentes tuvo suerte en darle a Batman un golpe a mano abierta, un minúsculo reflejo blanco se movió de la mano hacia la capucha. El video hizo un acercamiento y se repitió, mostrando al gusano meterse dentro de la boca de Bruce.

Dick y Wally miraron el video atónitos. Dick tragó saliva. —¿Quiénes son esas personas?

Bruce guardó silencio por un momento, reticente a confesarlo. —No lo sé. —Sacudió la cabeza.— Anda, vamos a casa. —Sin esperar respuesta, se colocó detrás de la silla de Dick y agarró las manijas. Tomando eso como señal para despedirse, Wally suspiró y se inclinó para abrazar a Dick cuidadosamente, sin atreverse a ir más allá con Bruce mirándolos. Susurró su promesa de visitarlo antes de retroceder, permitiendo que Bruce empujase la silla hacia los tubos Zeta.

—Espera, —dijo Dick rápidamente. Bruce se detuvo, aunque de mala gana.— Aún no has explicado porque te alteraste esta mañana. ¿Qué pasó?

Bruce tensó su mandíbula por un momento antes de continuar hacia los tubos Zeta. —Había una de esas plumas en el pórtico principal esta mañana. Estaba clavada en el pecho de un petirrojo* muerto.

**Author's Note:**

> *Petirrojo = Robin en ingles.
> 
> ¡No! ¡¡El árticoooo, no!!
> 
> Sus comentarios y kudos son muy apreciados y me motivan a traducir más rápido.
> 
> Lots of love <3


End file.
